The Savior of X'mas, The Anatomy of Racing
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: This takes place in an alternate universe completely different from Idolmaster. When X'mas is threatened to be cancelled due to Santa's sickness, how will the town react? How will one lady's selfless action to help a shy maiden, earned her one of the most legendary supercars known to men.


_**The Savior of Christmas: The Anatomy of Racing.**_

**_Hi everyone! This is Stormrex Lancer here once again! This time, my one-shot will take place in an alternate dimension completely different from the Idolmaster universe, but still feature Yukiho Hagiwara. It also feature my favourite OC, Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, so R&R!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Namco Bandai, Idolmaster, Need for Speed, EA, or even Gran Turismo 5! But I do own my OC!_**

It all began in a small town called Shiro.

The folks of Shiro were happy that Christmas was approaching; many children were eager to receive their presents. Parents and friends were busy working with one another, chatting happily as they decorated the town with festive lights and even hung hollies on their doors. They even took the time to prepare dinner for Christmas Eve and sang Carols, as if Christmas was already here.

The children themselves were busy having fun in the snow, having snowball wars with one another. However, far from the crowd, there was a sound that only a person with ears of a bat could hear; a sob.

It came from a young teenage girl they came to know so well, the shy maiden known as Yukiho Hagiwara. She was shocked to hear when she got news from a saddened elf, who ran out crying, that Santa was sick…

Yukiho had been a firm believer of the kind-hearted man who only appeared during Christmas. However, many people did not believe what she said, dismissing the fact by countering that Christmas presents were sent by their parents, and not truly by Santa. Some even mocked her that she had been living in a lie, and that the decorations were done to enliven the festive mood; no mention of any symbolism of Santa was involved.

Sadness began to engulf the delicate and innocent heart of Yukiho's as her cheeks became damper and damper – she was crying, devastated that Santa was sick, and the altruistic man would not be there to usher in Christmas like he did every Christmas Eve Night with his presents, at least that was what she believed it to be.

She had no one to talk to; no one would believe her, or even listened to her problems regarding Santa's absence because they would just laughed at her, dismissing that she was just a silly girl who was trapped in the confines of her own imaginations. She was lonely.

However, far behind, a young lady with long, tinted grey hair clenched her fists. The young lady, known as Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, was another known believer of Santa; she did not share it with other people, knowing full well the consequences of saying that would result in her getting the mock treatment.

She was great friends with Yukiho since young. Before that, Chris was just a fourteen year-old child who lost her entire family due to a war. Her heart had been icy cold since the war had ended, and she escaped into the towns of Shiro, all cold and hungry, no shelter, nothing. At that time, it was Christmas, everyone were back at home avoiding the cold and having Christmas dinner.

Just when Chris thought that it was the end of her as she collapsed from hunger, Yukiho, still a young child at that time, helped her out by offering temporary food and shelter at her humble house.

Yukiho's warm heart and innocence illuminated the former's once cold and shriveled heart who believed that the world was only full of greedy, self-centered people. Not to mention the unforgettable innocent smile that Yukiho wore.

Eleven years passed, Chris became intelligent, diligent, elegant and beautiful. She was well-known by others even outside of Shiro, but she returned to live at that very humble town. She became fast friends with the shy young maiden Yukiho, hoping to repay her someday.

Chris could not take this lying down; she was determined to prevent Yukiho's innocent childhood smashed by just one stupid incident. Her anger gave way to determination as she revved up her supercar, determined to put an end to this misery once and for all. She fearlessly drove all the way to the North Pole within a few hours using the Dimensional Bridge technology fitted into her supercar, which could allow fast travel in the air without fearing any obstacles on the ground.

When she located the workshop, Chris's worst fears were confirmed. Santa was indeed sick, and he seemed to not be recovering soon enough for Christmas.

Without hesitation, Chris, holding her tears, requested if she could be Santa for one day, as she explained why she wanted to do this tedious task at hand; because she wanted to repay a friend's altruism and innocence that defrosted her once cold, icy heart, and that Chris herself did not want to see that innocent part of Yukiho go because that was what made her unique, her humane personality.

Touched by Chris's soulful explanation, Santa agreed to grant Chris's wish to see Yukiho's smile once more by letting her be Santa for this one time, but the snow on Earth became a devastating blizzard, threatening to disrupt any kind of progress; even the reindeers could not be of help.

Chris, without hesitation, attached all the carriages, containing the presents that were to be sent to everywhere around the world, behind the back of her supercar.

The supercar that Chris owned had been her loyal partner for many years since the day she graduated from high-school. She knew that after the mission, the chances of the supercar dying would be high, but the sight of having to see Yukiho's smile again was well worth the price that she had to pay.

Summoning all her pent-up emotion, Chris stepped on the accelerator into the impending storm, the elves and workers cheering her on.

The blizzard threatened to blind the car's windscreen, and even Chris's vision. Sometimes even threatened to halt her progress altogether by attempting to making supercar buffeted multiple times by the snowy torrent.

However, Chris was not giving up. Not now. Yukiho's smile and kindness influenced her, and now she was determined to share it with everyone, even if it meant dying in the process, or even the car itself destroyed in the storm.

Finally, after all the hard work, and the perseverance shown in defying the massive blizzard, it finally admitted defeat, seemingly bowled over by Chris's determination. Chris's finally delivered all the presents in time for Christmas.

The next morning, everyone was shocked. The parents never expected lots of presents to be under the big tree, located at the centre of town. Only Yukiho herself knew why; an elf braved the storm to secretly tell her that Chris braved the massive blizzard to deliver the presents in Santa's favor.

A price had been paid, the extremely cold temperature caused Chris's beloved supercar to be 'frozen' to death – the compartments of her supercar all frozen, and broken down. It died…

Chris held on to her emotions, knowing that full well, seeing Yukiho's smile in the end was all the more worth it.

Yukiho slowly approached Chris, finally understanding that Christmas is not about Santa or even presents. It is all about the spirit of giving, willing to sacrifice to see people happy without expecting anything in return.

Wanting to show her gratitude in restoring the Christmas spirit, Yukiho gave Chris a handcraft necklace with four rings connecting to each other.

Chris was wondering what it was when suddenly, a warm aura could be seen surrounding Yukiho as she developed small angelic wings and her hands spread out to reveal a heart shape crystal. In which Chris's four ring necklace resonated with her, and her already demolished supercar…

* * *

From then on, every innocent hearts on Earth will know the very Guardian of Innocent Hearts and kindness, and the very epitome of speed.

Baddies fear her…

Innocent hearts love the comfort and majestic presence that she offers them…

Knowing that within the face of Earth, there lies an indestructible force that even enemies will know better than to face them.

An indestructible force that is the embodiment of kindness, selflessness, and innocence…

Chris and the very Supercar as people known, as the Anatomy of Racing…

_**The Audi Le Mans Quattro…**_


End file.
